Just Hold Me
by stayingstrong 2007- 2013
Summary: " no...- no just no " , I say as more tears slip down my cheeks That was it ... that was just finished for me ... I ran out of there as fast as my feet could take me while tears were slipping it was getting harder to breathe ...
1. Chapter 1

_" I thought you loved me " _

_" Me love you " _

_He laughs like everything was a joke to him , I take a breath in the cold winter air .._

_" you really think I'd love an ugly worthless piece of crap ! " _

_Tears slowly slip ... this had to be a nightmare , this just had to be ..._

_" I was your bully , I always will be " , he says like it doesn't even matter to him that he hurt me _

_" no...- no just no " , I say as more tears slip down my cheeks_

_That was it ... that was just finished for me ... I ran out of there as fast as my feet could take me while tears were slipping it was getting harder to breathe _

* * *

Ally's POV

Another day at school ... you don,'t get it I like school , but sometimes someone comes in and ruins the day . Well my life is well ... horrible I'm depressed ... I've never tried to kill myself , but I do cut I have scars ... I remember something that my mom told me

_"mommy why do you have scars on your wrists" _

_She showed me her wrists and smiled a weak smile _

_"These Allyson are battle wounds "_

_" what are battle wounds mommy ? "_

_" battle wounds are something that you fought .. like a war , but different . You usually win , but sometimes lose_

* * *

that was the only memory had of her .. I thought she stayed strong , but daddy told me she couldn't ...

Everything changed ... in my life

I lost all my friends ... my dad was a good dad turned into a drunk dad ... he would also beat me ... I started to get bullied all lot . Right now you might ask me how ? How do I keep up with this .. well I don't even know either .

" hey freak " , someone says and that someone is Austin Moon

I turned around to meet him

" what are you looking at freak ? "

I walked away from him

* * *

History especially with him and teacher starts talking about a project we have to do

" OK class the person you sit next to is your partner ".

_wait the fuck did he say ... no I will not be partners with Austin Moon _

" hey freak , well I'll just come to your house .. I need your address" , he asks

" no you can't come " , I told him really fast

" then I won't do this project and you can get a big F " , he says while looking at me with a glare

I give up right there and write down my address on a paper .

* * *

We were doing our project when I heard a loud slam downstairs , oh no that's dad he came back from the bar usually it's not that bad , but when he goes to the bar well its really worse ... he beats till I get bloody and bruised and has left me all bruised and bloody on the ground .

" Ally! " I hear my dad yell really loudly downstairs and Austin turns and looks at me

" what did you do freak , I bet he hates you to " , Austin says in a harsh tone that makes all the nasty hateful words go to my scars

I feel tears build up and I excuse myself telling Austin I'll be back .

* * *

"get your ugly ass down here ! " , my dad screams

I get down as possible

" I'm here daddy " , I smile at him hoping he won't hit me .. but I was wrong

Every slap

you don't deserve to live you worthless bitch ! " , he screams in my ear and slaps me

Every kick

" you killed your mother .. she shouldn't have died .. it was you , you were supposed to die not her you !" , he screams and kicks me in the ribs and stomach

Every hateful thing he says , every tear slip

He grabs a knife I get really scared , but he put down the knife and grabs me by the neck and starts choking me ..

_i was_ really_ getting harder to breathe ... all I could do was try to push him off , but was no use _

he finally stopped , but I suddenly got scared as he grabbed a sharp knife and put in my wrist pressing hard drawing blood

I screamed as hard as I could

I screamed for help

I screamed for mom

He let's go of the knife and leaves out the door leaving me bruised and bloody . I get up slowly while I tremble from fear and I slowly go check on Austin ... I finally reach to my room and see that he had finished the project , he doesn't see me yet . I slowly make my way back downstairs , and start cleaning up the knife and start cleaning the house while tears drop what did I do to deserve this kind of pain.

" Freak I finished the project " , he says while walking downstairs , but stops and looks at me

" what the hell happened to you ?" , he says like he doesn't care

I look Down and continue to clean , but I feel his hands grab my wrist and turn me around

" ally " , for the first time he said my name and tears slipped down my cheeks.

" nothing happened .. OK just you can go now "

* * *

I didn't go to school the next day I hid in my room not getting out because my dad was in the house . I cried I had nobody that could save me , I feel alone ... I grabbed my songbook and started to write things like lyrics from my mind , anything . My phone started to ring

_that's funny I have nobody that calls me , but I get prank calls sometimes or the say things like I shouldn't be alive ._

it's a random number and I pick it up

_hello_ , I say in a whisper so I Don't get caught

**ally is it you **

_who is this ?_

**its.. Austin moon**

_what do you want _

**just making sure your alright **

_like you care _

Thats when I just hanged up before he could say something , he would never care ... I don't need him

, I don't need anybody in my life that cares , but I just need my mom , I miss her so much . I finished my song and fell asleep .

* * *

For school today well I came in early , so I didn't see any students they usually ride the bus or something .

" are you OK ally "

I heard someone say that and I turned around to see Trish

" since when did yo

* * *

u care " , I told her in a rush tone while giving her a glare

" ally - " I cut her off

" don't ally me , you were supposed to be there for me Trish , you left when my mom died , you fucking left , I felt like crap it hurt because I had nobody that cared if I was even ok !" , I screamed at her

While tears were slipping I saw Austin moon walk in the front schools door looking at me

That's when I just couldn't take it anymore I whispered to Trish

" I'm done "

She looked at me while tears started to slip , oh so now she cares

" what do you mean ?"

I took a breath and began talking

" I'm sorry Trish , I just .. can't anymore .. I feel hopeless and broken , I think everybody would be glad if i just left , if I were gone out of life , this is the end point for me . I need my Mom , I need her "

I ran away , out of school while crying and landing in the park . I broke down right there alone

I just screamed at nothing , but the air

" mom I need you , I can't stay strong anymore , please come back to me , talk to me !"

I heard foot steps coming into the park

" Ally" I heard him

" I don't want to talk to you just so you know tomorrow I will be gone forever , and you know what I hope you and your friends are happy !"

He looked at me and grabbed my hands

" don't touch me !"

I screamed and started hitting him while I cried and cried .

I walked away not looking back at him .

* * *

The Night I couldn't sleep I woke up and went into the bathroom , I found my razor and started to push the razor hard in my wrists , then I looked in the cabinet and found pills , I took a hand full and put it into my mouth and went back to my bed grabbing my home phone and dialling 911

_hello 911 what seems to be the problem _

My breath started shaking and tears slipped

**help me **

_mam what seems to be the problem _

**i can't anymore with life **

_mam we have paramedics on the way don't anything you're going to regret _

**to late **

That was it I fell to the floor and the phone dropped from my hands with a loud thud all I see was black.

* * *

_mam !_

**i heard from someone saw the paramedics , but I noticed my dad by the door crying **

**I saw Trish yelling and screaming **

**I saw Austin moon crying and yelling **

**But I passed out right there .**

* * *

_beep ..beep... beep.. beep...beep.._

i woke up in a white room and looked around noticing a blonde sleeping on a chair and a curly-haired girl sleeping , but waking up and running to me .

" ally your alive " , she said while hugging , but being really careful

I gave her a weak smile

I saw a blonde waking up , but it was Austin

" hey ally , are you feeling OK ?"

Fine I told Trish To go out in the hall , so I can talk to Austin alone

* * *

it was complete silence , until Austin talked

" I'm sorry ally , I was a complete asshole and jerk to you , I didn't want you to take your life away "

He said while grabbing my hands

I nod my head while tears came back

" my dad didn't care if I died , he didn't even come to see me in the hospital "

" he loves you ally , he really does he was crying and screaming that he can't lose you , he can't lose you like he lost your mom "

" you heard "

" ya , I heard about the abuse and stuff he does to you , Trish told me "

" but ally you have somebody you have Trish and me to help you "

He still continues to talk

" I will do anything for you , to making you smile , to making you feel loved "

He wipes off the tears from my eyes and I smile

Not a fake one , but a real one .

* * *

Next day in school ... I was walking to my next class when I went up to meet Austin , I saw his friends , but maybe they will be nice

" hey , Austin " , I said to him with a smile

He turns around and looks at me

" what do you want freak ! " , he says to me and his friends stare at me and start saying things

" suicidal freak "

" I really thought the slut was gone " and many hurtful things , I turn to walk away while I whisper for Austin only him to hear

" and I really thought you were my savior "...

* * *

I really don't know how I got here , but.. I was up in a tree right ... weird ... this was my mom's tree she would go up here when she was little and cry because well you know , my mom took her own life ... all I remember is the last time I saw her face , the first time I cried so hard I felt dead ... I hug my knees up to my chest and nothing is but silence ... I hear my breathing and the wind whispering comfort things to me ...

I hear someone's footsteps coming .. I look down to meet Austin .. I stay silent

" I'm sorry "

i looks down at my hands as tear by tear falls , and i look up to see him _walk away .. _

* * *

_I have to stay strong for my mom ... but I can't _

I went school that day**_ , _**_I saw Austin as usual , he didn't talk to me or bother me _

He sometimes gives me glances , I don't care about him anymore he was supposed be my rock that protected me , but he became my rock that wrecked me . I excuse myself to go to the bathroom , as I'm walking I feel a hand pull me into someone's hard chest

" don't even think that " , I heard the person .. it was Austin , I pull/away from him

" let me go " , I tell him

He doesn't

" god dammit let me go Austin ! " , I yell at him , but not to loud for some people in the classes to hear .

" I can't lose you " , he whispers so venerable

" what are you talking about ? " , I ask him

" I can't .. I can't lose you ally ... I just can't " , he looks down

" you already lost me " , I whisper and leave out the school doors not even caring that I forgot my _books ... _

* * *

How the hell did it start raining ... i landed in the park at night

I was so lonely ... I needed comfort and love ... I needed Austin .

I ran from the park to land in Austin's house and I knock really loud and a shirtless Austin opens the door

" al- " , he starts saying , but I jump into his arms kissing him with force and him kissing back ...

He eventually landed in Austin's bed ... well you know what happened

Yes I ally Dawson lost her virginity to Austin Moon and it was amazing .. all you could hear would be our heaving breathing and my soft moans while the rain and thunder mixed in ... Austin moon made love to me ...

" ally ... I love you " , he whispers while tears stream down his face and I kiss him , we fell asleep in each other's arms .

* * *

**hey guys ... I thought of a two - shot ... and well you know :) so review :) you guys are the best part 2 might be coming ...or will it**


	2. Chapter 2

Ally's POV

Everything was going fine until it just collapsed ... everything just broke ... I knew I couldn't do anything ...

What happened you say ... well something ... someone ... Kira walked into his life

Everything he says it doesn't mean anything

" Ally, Kira means nothing to me .. why can't you understand ! " , he yells

I just stand there watching him ... hearing my heart crack at every lie

I just smile at him and walk away ...

I snap back from the flashback as tears slip down my cheeks .

* * *

I came in a coffee shop today to finish my homework , then someone came up to me

" would you like to get something Ally ?" , I heard a girl voice

I looked up it was Trish , I smiled

" no thanks " ... I heard her sit down next to me

" are you OK Ally ?" , she asks worried and I nodded my head

" anything you need ally you can talk to me " , she said and walked away

* * *

I walk into the school ... , but stop when I see Kira and Austin talking .. she looks this way glaring my way , I put my head down

And ignore her ... walk away ...

* * *

I saw him today ...

Not a look or stare ... nothing

He's probably happy now...

* * *

It's all gone , our love is gone ... he's happy .. I'm not

* * *

It's finally December .. I'm walking in the winter air until I bump into someone and ... its him . I look in his eyes and I look away

" I thought you loved me " , I whisper for him to hear

He looks at me

" me love you " he laughs like

everything was a joke to him , I take a breath in the cold winter air ..

" you really think I'd love an ugly worthless piece of crap ! "

Tears slowly slip ... this had to be a nightmare , this just had to be ...

" I was your bully , I always will be " , he says like it doesn't even matter to him that he hurt me

" no...- no just no " , I say as more tears slip down my cheeks

That was it ... that was just finished for me ... I ran out of there as fast as my feet could take me while tears were slipping it was getting harder to breathe ..

* * *

I run fast and land at my house ... I stare at it

everything happened in that house ... pain , beating , and more pain .

I get angry and pick up a rock that I found in the snow and throw it at the house with tears and anger .. with one last throw I fall to my knees and start to sob ...

* * *

Austin's POV

i watch her walk away ... I honestly regret those words .. I do love her

I start chasing after her and stop at a corner where she comes to her old pain house . I see her throw rocks at the window and finally when she's had enough , she falls to her knees in the snow and sobs . I walk slowly to her and my knees fall to the ground and I wrap my arms around her and whisper to her

" I love you Ally .. I've always have " , I kiss her hair

She whispers

" just..hold me "

* * *

_Austin and Ally's POV_

we are gonna have bad days , but we'll both be broken together ... but we will just hold tight for a little while ...

But for now we are forever .

* * *

Heyyyy guys well this part 2 so I hope you like it

Just gonna tell you guys that I will be taking a break of my raura story

Everything will be alright ... but don't worry that story isn't yet finished .

But for now I will be making one shots , two shots , or three shots :-) if that even. Exists so yeah .

Oh and make sure you REVIEW please on my stories

You should definitely read

**Why**

**Maybe your right**

**read. them please :-)**

:-D and review them , tell me if u liked it or not .. I would love to hear your opinions . :-)


End file.
